Une nouvelle vie
by Eugeniss
Summary: Et si j'inventais une histoire qui mettrait en scène les personnages d'Hunger Games mais à notre époque ? Des adolescents tout à fait normaux, laissez-moi vous raconter leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Encore une journée où il faut se lever, aller au lycée, la routine.. Je descend les escaliers et voit Prim affalée sur le canapé avec son petit-déj, je préfère aller prendre le mien dans la cuisine. Je regarde ma montre :"Et merde !", je mets quelques pains aux fromages dans mon sac et cours prendre mon bus. "A ce soir Prim !". Je monte dans le bus et vais vers les places du fond où se tiennent Clove, Madge et Annie.

-"Bonjour les filles.

-Everdeen toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois". lance Clove avec un clin d'oeil.

-"Ahahah, très drole Clove".

-"Katniss, tu viens à la soirée ce soir ? dit Madge

-Oui oui t'inquiète, en plus Prim dort chez Rue ce soir donc j'ai pas d'heure pour rentrer !"

"Hey les filles, vous pensez que Cato va venir accompagner ce soir ? dit Clove.

-Te prend pas la tête avec ça Clo, profite juste de la soirée et le calcule pas ! dit Madge

-Surtout qu'il va seulement venir accompagner de sa bande comme d'hab." lance Annie.

Arriver au lycée je monte directement au 2ème étage, 2 heures de maths et 3 heures de sciences, génial.

A 16h la sonnerie retentit, enfin ! Je cours dehors et rejoins Madge sur le parking, elle vient toujours chez moi avant une soirée pour qu'on se prépare ensemble.

J'ouvre la porte et voit Prim en train de faire ses devoirs, je monte direct avec Madge pour trouver ma tenue de ce soir.

Alors selon Madge ce sera, débardeur beige, jean troué au niveau des genous, un perfecto et mes bottines à talons (je tiens à préciser qu'elle a dû me supplier pendant 1 heure pour me convaincre de les porter). Madge sera habillé avec une robe bleu Marine avec des fleurs blanches, un collant noir et des escarpins noir.

Je me dirige vers ma coiffeuse où je range tout mon maquillage (mascara, correcteur et poudre, la base), je commence à mettre mon mascara mais je vois Madgie arriver avec des gros yeux :"tu vas pas mettre que du mascara quand même ! Je reviens je vais chercher Prim.."

Deux secondes après, Prim arrive avec sa GROSSE malette pleine de maquillage de toutes sortes. 5 minutes après je peux ENFIN aller me voir dans le miroir :"wow, c'est pas un peu trop là ?" eye-liner, mascara, blush et rouge à lèvre nude. J'ai même pas le temps d'aller chercher mon démaquillant que Madge me prend par le bras et m'amène dans la voiture. "Bisous Prim !".

Ce soir la fête se passe chez Clove, on passe prendre Johanna et Delly en route puis on retrouve Annie qui doit sûrement nous attendre devant. Nous entrons toute les trois, à peine le pas de la porte passée que j'entend déjà sa voix, c'est plus fort que moi, je le supporterais jamais.

-

**De qui Katniss parle t-elle ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire si quelque chose vous dérange dans le mode d'écriture ou même dans l'histoire !**

**Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

[...] Je le supporterais jamais. Peeta Mellark, le garçon parfait selon eux, pff. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne pour voir où sont passées les filles mais à la place de les trouver j'aperçois Gale au fond de la salle, j'accours presque pour le rejoindre.

-Hey Everdeen ! dit-il joyeusement. J'ai cru que vous alliez jamais arriver.

-Eh j'y étais pour rien moi, dit plutôt ça à Madge ! Madame mets trois heures dans la salle de bain. on explose de rire ensemble, j'ai même cru voir qu'il a piqué un petit fard quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Madge, faut vraiment les mettre ensemble c'est deux là.

-En parlant d'elle, tu l'aurais pas vu ? me dit-il.

-Si on est arrivées ensemble mais après elle a disparu avec Annie et.. -Ah non c'est bon elle arrive ! me coupe-t-il.

Je tourne la tête pour voir mon amie mais devenez qui arrive vers nous au même moment ? Mellark !

-Gale je te laisse avec Madge, je vais faire un tour.

Je pars et me dirige vers l'escalier, j'ai envie de me retrouver seule ou tout simplement loin de lui, tout le monde le prend pour et je dois être la seule à pas le supporter. Je monte à l'étage et ouvre une porte au hasard, je commence à entrer mais m'arrête, choqué, Marvel et Glimmer on déjà adopté cette chambre apparemment ! Je me sauve vite fait vers une autre porte, je l'ouvre plus discrètement, j'ai pas envie de surprendre d'autres personnes mais heureusement pour moi cette chambre est vide. Au bout de la pièce j'aperçois une immense fenêtre avec un rebord, c'est un soir de pleine lune donc la chambre est suffisamment éclairé pour que j'aille m'installer sur le rebord sans allumer la lumière, je m'enfonce dans mes pensées et rêvasse quand d'un coup une voix me fait sursauter.

"Katniss ?" Non non non.. tous sauf ça ! je soupire et me retourne.  
>"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Peeta ?" je lui lance un regard froid mais je doute qu'il ne voit mon expression à cause du manque de luminosité.<br>"J'avais envie de m'isoler, il fait trop chaud en bas et puis j'en avait marre.  
>-Si t'avais chaud t'avais qu'à aller dehors et puis comme tu le vois la pièce est prise.<br>-C'est quoi ton problème Katniss ? Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fais ? Du jour au lendemain je t'ai senti distante et même froide, tu me dois des explications, non ?" ça doit être la première fois que je le vois en colère, du moins autant.

"Peeta laisse-moi, t'es une des dernières personnes que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment. criais-je, me rendant compte que j'y suis aller fort j'ai baissé le regard.

-Oh mais madame s'énerve, tu me reproches quoi au juste ? Ta mauvaise humeur finira par te perdre Everdeen". je discerne dans son regard de la colère, mais aussi du regret.  
>"C'est bon vas retrouver tes meufs là, je t'ai dit que je voulais être seule. à peine j'ai dit ça que j'ai déjà regretter mes paroles, je sais déjà ce qu'il va penser, et merde...<br>-Oh mais t'es jalouse en fait ?"il se met à rire.  
>"Jalouse ? je me lève et me mets face à lui. Rien que de m'imaginer avec toi me dégoûte."<p>

Il sourit et me regarde pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent une éternité puis finis par me plaquer contre le mur, j'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrasse fougueusement, il faut que j'arrête tout ça, que je mette fin au baiser mais à la place de ça mes mains viennent enlacer sa nuque et toucher ses cheveux blonds, ses mains viennent enlacer ma taille tandis que ses lèvres descendent sur ma nuque, ma voix intérieure me dit d'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, j'arrive même plus à me contrôler, nous nous dirigeons vers le lit sans que nos corps se séparent et il se met au dessus de moi quand une voix nous sort de là. "Katniss ? T'es là ?"  
>Je me lève brusquement et remets mes vêtements en place, Peeta se place derrière moi et me chuchote de ne pas répondre, je le repousse et me dirige vers la porte, je sors discrètement en veillant à bien refermer la porte derrière moi, je vois Madge qui se dirige vers moi.<p>

"Katniss, je te ramène ou pas ?" je vois Madge, les yeux rouges et brillants, même son maquillage à coulé.  
>-"Ça va pas Madge ? C'est Gale ?<br>-Non non c'est bon, me parle même pas de lui. Tu veux que je te ramène ou pas ?" Je sens à sa voix qu'elle est en colère, triste.  
>-Oui oui, viens."<br>Je descend les escaliers et monte dans la voiture avec Madge.

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un atroce mal de crâne, à peine Madge m'avait déposé chez moi que je m'étais directement endormie.

Je me lève et passe devant mon miroir en y jetant un petit coup d'oeil. Non seulement hier je me suis endormie avec mes vêtements de la veille et en plus je ressemble à un panda, faute de ne pas m'être démaquillé. Je vais chercher mon sac au pied de mon lit et prend mon téléphone, je voit que j'ai trois messages, de Peeta.

Merde Peeta ! je l'avais complètement oublié, j'avais tout oublié..  
>Je m'asseois, honteuse, en piquant un énorme fard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire avec.. Je regrette aussi tôt ce qui a pu se passer et puis hier, je l'ai laissé plan, comme un con..<p>

J'ouvre ses message et vois qu'il a aussi essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois :

"Putain Katniss t'es ou ?"  
>"Katniss ?"<br>"Je sais pas si je dois imaginer que tu m'as laisser en plan ou si.. non en fait je sais pas ce que je dois imaginer mais répond moi stp"

Quelle conne..

**J'ai vraiment essayé de changer mon mode d'écriture et je me suis moi-même rendue compte que c'est déjà mieux que le premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez-pas à me laisser des reviews car déjà ça fait vraiment plaisir et de plus ça m'aide à m'améliorer donc voilà voilà.. (Merci d'ailleurs à ****guim0veX5 et Mochi-pi pour leur reviews !)**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre d'ici peu ! xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Déjà je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé si je mets pas mal de temps à publier des chapitres mais je vous avoue que je sais vraiment mal gérer mon temps donc je cours partout, je galère donc à publier et de plus j'avais fait quelques chapitres d'avance parce que je voulais vous éviter d'attendre (oui je connais le supplice de devoir attendre un chapitre ! d'ailleurs il y a pas mal d'auteurs qui n'ont pas fini leur fiction donc si vous passez par là ahah). Tout ça pour vous dire que je vous publie le troisième chapitre aujourd'hui car il y avait pas mal d'impatiente mais ça veut aussi dire que je publierais le prochain chapitre dans 1 semaine environ.. Je pars quelques jours pendant les vacances mais j'en profiterais pour vous écrire énooooooormément de chapitres comme ça je pourrais publier régulièrement en 2015 ! (c'est ma petite résolution héhé) Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre **

J'ai passé ma journée à regretter ce qu'il a pu se passé, ma façon d'avoir laisser Peeta mais surtout ce que j'ai pu ressentir en l'embrassant. Un jour je le déteste et le soir même.. Non, c'était rien de plus qu'un baiser, je vois pas pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareil pour ça.

Le lendemain je voyais que Peeta m'observait, les seules fois ou je me retournait il me fixait, toujours, je finissais par baisser les yeux, je partais toujours dans la direction opposé de la sienne pour éviter de le croiser. À 12h je décide d'aller rejoindre les filles au self, j'arrive la-bas et surprise..personne n'est là ! Je vais faire un tour près du gymnase -notre endroit de squattage- et personne non plus, je me décide à repartir mais c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un me tire par le bras et me plaque contre un mur du gymnase :

- Putain Peeta tu m'as fait peur.. Je dois y aller là.

-Katniss, tu pourras pas passer ton temps à m'éviter.

-Quoi ? Mais je cherche pas du tout à.. -Arrête de mentir, c'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu part toujours en direction opposé de la mienne, j'ai raison ou pas ?

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai piqué un fard.

-Je suis désolé mais faut que j'y aille.

-Attend Katniss, t'as fait exprès de me laisser en plan, réel ou pas réel ?

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ce jeu ?

-Réel ou pas réel ?! j'arrivais pas à discerner l'expression de son visage, un mélange, de crainte, de colère mais autre chose aussi..

-Pas réel..

-Donc tu serais resté si Madge n'était pas arrivé ?

-Peeta je dois vraiment y aller là.

-Répond moi..!" mais j'étais déjà parti, directement après je reçu un SMS de Peeta.

"Tu pourras pas passer ton temps a m'éviter, faut vraiment qu'on parle.."

J'étais pas prête à lui parler, absolument pas prête..

"J'ai rien à dire..."

1 semaine après, j'avais toujours pas revu Peeta. Je sentais une voix qui me disait de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de sortir, de me parler, j'avais juste besoin d'entendre sa voix mais l'ancienne Katniss qui détestait Mellark, elle, ne voulait même pas y penser.  
>Au bout d'une heure je m'étais enfin décidé, il fallait que je le vois, pour mettre les choses au clair.<p>

-T'es libre dans 1 heure ?

-Ouais mais je préfèrerais que tu viennes chez moi, mes parents sont de sorties et un colis important doit arriver.."

Putain maintenant il m'invite carrément chez lui.. J'allais lui dire de laisser tomber mais j'ai pas pu, pourquoi suis-je aussi faible quand il s'agit de lui ? Reprends-toi Katniss !

-Ok, je suis là dans 30 minutes".

30 minutes plus tard je me dirigeais vers la ville, j'aperçus la boulangerie et donc la maison de Peeta.. Mes mains étaient moites et je pouvais sentir les battements de mon coeur qui s'affolaient, pourquoi ? C'est rien de plus qu'une discussion Katniss et c'est lui qui veut te parler d'abord..

J'eus même pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Vas-y, entre.

L'entrée donnait directement sur son salon, vaste et lumineux, la maison était décoré façon "cosy".

- Ta maison est très belle. lui dis-je timidement.

- Merci.. Ça te dérange si on se met dans ma chambre ? Mon frère risque de rentrer donc..

- Non non t'inquiète." (oui ça me dérange, vraiment même..)

Il monta les escaliers et je le suivis, il se dirigea vers la droite et me laissa entrer dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, une ambiance chaleureuse y régnait, il y avait aussi cette odeur, comme de.. la cannelle !

Sa voix m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

-Donc..

- Je t'écoute, tu voulais qu'on parle donc qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ? je vis dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension.

-Katniss ça marche dans les deux sens, après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière je pensais qu'on devait avoir une discussion.

- Y a rien eu de particulier, maintenant c'est du passé et si on pouvait oublier, ce serait bien.

- Donc tu veux me faire croire que t'as rien ressenti ? C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Arrête Peeta.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ! Tu l'as ressenti, réel ou pas réel ?

**Alors, à votre avis, que va lui répondre Katniss ?**

**Mettez-moi tout ça en review parce que d'une part, ça fait plaisir et ensuite ça peut me donner pas mal d'idées pour la suite donc n'hésitez-pas !**

**Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes et peut-être un joyeux nouvel an car je ne reviendrais sûrement pas d'ici là ! Bisous **


End file.
